LloydXZelos Fanfiction
by zelosgirlforever21
Summary: After two years of traveling together Zelos and Lloyd reunite with everyone but fate deals them a raw deal as the exsphere's begin taking on a will of their own. If that wasn;t bad enough Zelos and Lloyd start developing feeling for one another causing everyone to look into their own hearts as their affection for Lloyd deepens. Begining a new quest they must find the eternal book.


LLoyd X Zelos Fanfiction - Rated T

Chapter 1- Feelings realised

"YUCK!"are you trying to kill us!?"

Lloyd cried making a face as Raine gave him an evil glare.

"THEN YOU COOK NEXT TIME!"

she spat.

"I don't blame him her cooking is really bad..."

Genis groaned.

"But the professor is trying her best."

Collete commented softly.

"Thank you Collete."

Raine smiled glad someone saw she was putting in effort.

"It's like old times! Being together surrounded by all my hunnies once more!"

Zelos grinned.

"Shut it pervert..."

Sheena muttered.

How can you be so cold?"

he frowned.

"Zelos is so odd..."

Presea admitted.

"Not you too Presea..."

he sighed.

"Almost like old times is more like it. Regal is busy with his company so he can't join us."

Raine sighed.

"Where's Lloyd?"

Collete questioned.

"Outside i believe. He's still taking Kratos not being with us pretty hard." "It's been two years since we've united the worlds and he left for derris kharlan..." "It's only Natural Lloyd misses him."

Raine murmured.

"Poor Lloyd...that must be so hard..."

Collete murmured. Zelos got up from his seat.

"No worries the great Zelos wilder will go cheer him up!"

he beamed.

"Just what he needs a pep talk from the worlds biggest idiot..."

Genis muttered.

"Can it you brat!"

Zelos spat.

"Let him try. It can't be any worse than eating this stuff..."

Sheena muttered using her spoon to examine the strange soup before them. Zelos stuck his tougue out at them and walked outside. Just as they thought Lloyd was outside broading looking up at the sky. It was so quiet at Dirks place hard to believe even with everyone all gathered together. It was no surprise Lloyd was missing Kratos since Dirk was away on a trip.

"Hey bud! Why so glum chum?!"

Zelos exclaimed with a smile. Lloyd turned around surprised to see Zelos there and sighed.

"Hey Zelos."

"That's it? After traveling together two whole years collecting exspheres and that's all i get?"

he questioned acting hurt.

"Sorry i'm just not in the mood right now."

he appologised.

"Forget about Kratos and join us! We're your friends and we came to see you!"

he told him putting his arm playfully around him.

"Cut it out you big doofus!"

Lloyd cried before both their weight caused them to fall over. They soon found eachother face to face blushing slightly and Lloyd quickly got up red in the face.

"That never happened!"

he squeaked.

"Oh but it did."

Zelos teased and ran off back to the others.

"GET BACK HERE YOU JACK ASS!"

Lloyd yelled chasing after him.

"Oh look Zelos and Lloyd are playing tag!"

Collete exclaimed watching from the window.

"He looks more like he's going to kill Zelos."

Genis commented before gasping seeing Lloyd grab a hold of Zelos squeesing him tightly.

"they like eachother..."

Presea said bluntly without thinking. Everyone looked at her for a moment wondering if that could be true.

"Well yes they are best friend after all."

Collete murmured. Silence she was just as clueless as always.

"N-No way Lloyd wouldn't fall for that idiot chosen."

Sheena objected in doubt the dinner soon going sour than it already was.

"OK OK I GIVE I GIVE!"

Zelos cried as Lloyd finally let him go. Zelos rubbed his neck.

"You're way too rough bud...i'll be lucky if i don't get a bruise."

"You were asking for it you stupid chosen!"

Lloyd spat all red in the face. His heart was beating wildly but he no idea why. He came in with Zelos everyone finished with dinner getting ready to go to bed for the night. Once again he was sharing a bed with the selfish red head but he was used to it so why was he feel strange about this time.

"Something wrong bud?"

Zelos questioned seeing he was a bit restless.

"Nothing i'm fine."

he told him.

"Well ok."

Zelos muttered and closed his eyes. Lloyd closed his eyes too but sleep didn't come as he eyed the chosen's beautiful locks and for some reason had a desire to stroke them.

{What is wrong with me!?}

he thought to himself and got up going to get some warm tea to help him sleep. Luckilly Genis always fixed some before bed since he got insomnia really bad. Lloyd sighed and poured himself a cup sipping it noticing the professor was washing dishes before going back to bed luckilly the tea help and he soon drifted off to sleep dreaming.

"Zelos oh Zelos don't stop!"

he cried Zelos ontop of him moving up and down with him sweating as he fingered the red head's body.

"mmm so tight...you must be a virgin..."

he grinned Lloyd gasping in pleasure feeling his warm liquid seep into him before indulging in a hot and steamy kiss running their fingers through eachother's hair.

"GAH!"

Lloyd screamed shooting up in the bed before noticing the sheets were wet.

"OH SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

he cried and grabbed the covers hurrying to get them washed somehow. He went outside to the washtub and vigorously scrubbed the sheets as hard as he could. He was so embaressed expecially having such a vivid wet dream with Zelos! Zelos of all people!? Why!? Was all he wanted to know.

Zelos noticed Lloyd hurry out of the room the sheets gone and sat up. He looked out the window and smirked some.

"Ah so that's what happened."

he chuckled and let the wind blow through his hair enjoying the night's breeze. Lloyd looked up from scrubbing and noticed Zelos at the window causing him to blush. He looked so peaceful and handsome glisening in the moonlight. Zelos noticed him look and smiled giving him a playful salute causing poor Lloyd to only blush more.

The night soon ended their little get together being over Zelos and Lloyd took off once more the others waving good bye. Collete frowned watching them go off. She had felt such distance between them lately.

"It's just us two again!"

Zelos beamed.

"Yeah it is."

Lloyd commented.

"So where to?"

"Flanoir i need to pick up some medicine for the road."

he told the red head.

"Aye Aye captain!"

Zelos chuckled.

"Quit goofing around."

Lloyd sighed. Though he had to admit he kinda liked how carefree Zelos was. Getting on their reihard they flew all the way to flanoir. It was beautiful as always with the snow falling down on the city.

"Well we're here."

Lloyd commented before they was no comment from the usual smart mouth.

"You hear me?"

he questioned before he gasped seeing the chosen was on the ground breathing heavily.

"ZELOS!"

Lloyd cried getting down next to him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling bad!?"

he questioned and helped Zelos sit up.

"I didn't...want to slow you down..."

he murured his face flushed with red.

"Can you walk?"

"I don't think i can..."

he murmured. Lloyd sighed having no other choice and got him on his back carrying him to the inn. He paid for a room and set down Zelos in bed getting a wet washcloth placing it on his forehead.

"Thanks bud..."

Zelos murmured before coughing. Lloyd stayed by his side worried not helping but to blame himself for the chosen's condition he looked as if he was about to cry before the red head placed his hand warmly on Lloyd's.

"Don't look like that...it's not your fault..."

he murmured.

"But it is! If only i had noticed..."

he frowned tears falling down his face. Zelos looked surprised since no one had ever shed tears for him before.

"I don't want to lose my best friend..."

he whispered bitting his lip.

"I'd never leave you...you know that...we've been through way too much together." "Besides too many hunnies still out there to meet..."

he coughed.

"...I trust you..."

Lloyd murmured wanting to believe that.

"Ah man you know i'm weak against lines like those..."

Zelos smiled some.

"I might feel better if you get closer."

he told Lloyd. Lloyd blushed some wondering if the fever had gone to his head but desided to go along with his desire and got closer to him. Zelos took it a step further and gently pulled him on the bed with him.

"What are you doing?"

Lloyd asked flustered not that he didn't enjoy it but he still wasn't sure why. It was so very wrong. He gasped feeling Zelos's warmth as his head was gently pressed on Zelos's chest. He looked up seeing Zelos holding him causing his heart to beat faster and faster feeling a faint bit of joy.

"Um Zelos..."

he squeaked before hearing soft snoring.

"...He's asleep..."

he murmured hearing his breathing and heart beat somehow calmed him and secretly wished he could be like this forever. The peaceful slumber was not to last though sadly as screaming was heard a fire soon spreading throughout the place.

"Oh no Zelos wake up!"

he Lloyd cried before he got him on his back once more and hurried outside. He choked on the smoke horrified to see Flanoir burning down. He wanted to stay and help but Zelos came first and got on the reihard and flew off cursing under his flew to Meltokio and took the chosen to his room Sabastian there to greet them. By the time they got there Zelos was starting to awaken.

"How are you doing?"

Lloyd asked concerned.

"I feel like i got run over..."

Zelos groaned and looked around with his eyes.

"...My mansion...but i thought we were..."

"We were...something happened in Flanoir...it was attacked but i'm not sure by whom..." "You came first..."

"...Bud that must have been tough..."

"You have no idea..."

Lloyd sighed.

"I;m still worried..."

he admitted. Zelos slowly sat up and hugged him.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be such a burden."

"...That's not like you at all...you must really be ill..."

Lloyd murmured. Zelos chuckled some.

"Must be..."

he murmured.

"Call me crazy but i like being close to you."

he told Lloyd.

"Now you're just being weird..."

"You'll never know will ya?"

Zelos teased him softly before coughing.

"Lay down before you make yourselve even more sick."

Lloyd told him and covered him up.

"I'll go get you some soup."

he murmured going down stairs.

"You always take such good care of me..."

Zelos murmured after he left. It's not like he hadn't thought about it. Ever since he met Lloyd he had these feelings for him but it was like only for him no other male had struck his fancy it was always females. Lloyd treated him like Zelos the person not the chosen or Zelos the player. He was his best buddy no probably much more than that. Either way he was happy just to be with him.

"Soup! Nice and hot!"

Lloyd grinned coming up the stairs.

"I promise it's edible."

he chuckled.

"Genis has been giving me cooking lessons."

"The brat huh? Well as long as it wasn't Raine."

Zelos muttered and took the bowl slowly sipping on it. Even though the soup was warm and soothing he began to shivering really bad.

"Aw man i'm freezing cold..."

he cried his teeth chattering. Lloyd found a blanket and drapped it around Zelos him calming down some.

"Thanks bud i owe you."

he murmured and continued eating. Lloyd just sat next to him keeping watch over him still worried. Lloyd was starting to nod off really tired himself from doing so much in one day. Zelos noticed and set his bowl down helping him into the bed laying next to him. He watched Lloyd sleep. He looked just like a sweet little child which made him smile. Unable to resist anymore Zelos leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before hearing a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?"

he wondered and slowly got up the blanket still drapped around his shoulders and walked down the stairs hearing the sound of pouring rain. He answered the door it being Sheena.

"Zelos we have serious trouble!"

she cried.

"What's wrong?"

he asked still a bit dizzy.

"the desians are back and not only that but Cruxis is as well! Something has come over all of them! But Even Kratos was spotted acting strange!"

"How is that possible!?"

"I don't know but we need to figure this out! Will you come and help out!?"

"Ya know i'd love to my vulptious hunny but i'm kinda sick..."

"Ugh it's always excuses with you! Well what about Lloyd!?"

"Hmm i dunno i'll have to ask him..."

Zelos told her. Sheena gave him an agrivated look.

"You're impossible!"

she exclaimed.

"How Lloyd put up with you i'll never know."

she told him.

"I'm just that awsome."

Zelos grinned.

"Whatever...we're meeting at the church of martel here if you decide you actually care enough to come."

she told him and left. Zelos sighed and closed the door it was a never ending cycle of problem wasn't it? He groaned holding his head everything spinning as he slowly went back up the stairs. Lloyd was awake once more Zelos telling him everything he had heard from Sheena.

"What's happened to my dad!?"

Lloyd cried now worried about Kratos.

"I dunno...no one is sure what has gotten into everyone..."

Zelos clenched his fist in frustration.

"I think i can manage if you want to go meet everyone."

the chosen told him.

"No way you're still not well enough!"

Lloyd exclaimed proving his point when Zelos moved around too much and fell over Lloyd quickly catching him. As if instict he held him tight Zelos in return doing the same.

"You're too much Lloyd Kun..."

he murmured.

"I will go over there and suggest we meet over here."

Lloyd told him and carried Zelos back to bed and without thinking about it gave Zelos and soft kiss on his forehead before blushed through it was hard to tell from his fever and as if it were a reflex gently reached out and grabbed Lloyd's shirt.

"...N...No...Don't go..."

Zelos murmured. Lloyd's heart skipped a beat as he gave in. Seeing those big blue eyes and that helpless face made him go weak in knees.

"Zelos..."

he murmured and laid next to him again before he felt himself be pulled toward the red head again but didn't complain this time before he gasped shaking hearing his heart beat. It wasn't as strong and powerful as it normally was it was very weak.

"ZELOS!"

Lloyd cried tears coming once more seeing Zelos's eyes were closed and his warmth was starting to leave him.

"No...you can't...you promised you ass hole..."

he sobbed angry yet sad tears falling down his cheeks and burried his face in the crook of Zelos's neck.

" I love you you stupid chosen..."

he cried.

"What can i do...?"

he asked.

"To save you..."

he choked and scooted himself up and softly pressed his lips against his giving some of his mana to Zelos closing his eyes as he did. Zelos slowly opened his eyes and returned the kiss. Lloyd's eyes opened as warm tears fell down his face feeling Zelos's warmth return against his lips. Zelos gently broke off caressing Lloyd's face.

"I told you, you could trust me..."

he smiled. Lloyd couldn't help but smile through his tears.

"You idiot..."

he murmured both sharing in another sweet kiss holding each other close. He was so scared about these feelings he was having for Zelos that he didn't realise how much he really truly cared for him more than he thought.

"I always thought you were straight."

Lloyd finally commented.

"I am."

Zelos admitted.

"But then why-"

"You're diffrent."

he interrupted.

"I care about you more than all the hunnies in the world. Your warmth and your smile mean more to me than anything."

he grinned with a wink.

"And what about you and Colette hmm?"

"...She's really sweet and i care a lot about her...but i dunno...there's something about you too..."

Lloyd admitted.

"Guess we're both weirdo's."

"Who's a weirdo!?"

"Just kidden bud."

Zelos smiled chuckling.

"...Ugh are you feeling any better now?"

Lloyd questioned.

"I'd say so."

Zelos grinned.

"You rest i'm going to go see the others."

"Hurry back."

Zelos winked Lloyd rolling his eyes as he went outside. He sighed blushing some well this certainly had turned out to be an interesting day but he was relieved nothing bad happened. He could still feel his heart pounding and wondered what had made Zelos so sick that he was going to die. No time to worry about that now and hurried to the church of Martel meeting the others.

"Lloyd you made it!"

Genis exclaimed happily.

"Good i was afraid you couldn't pull yourself away from mr. jack ass."

Sheena sighed relieved.

Yeah..."

Lloyd murmured.

"For some reason Zelos was really sick...i mean really sick...he almost died in my arms..."

Genis looked at Raine along with everyone else.

"Don't look at me! It wasn't my soup that made him ill!

Raine exclaimed angrily.

"Let's not fight please."

Collete begged.

"I'm sure it was some mistake."

"Maybe your right."

Lloyd sighed sitting down. He was too worried and hot headed with everything going on. They all talked for a good while about exactly what their plan should be unsure if they could do something to stop it.

"We've pulled off the impossible before we can do it again!"

Zelos exclaimed coming into the chapel.

"Oh great..."

Genis muttered.

"Watch it you little twirp..."

Zelos muttered.

"Should you be resting Mr too sick to join?"

Sheena mocked.

"Ha ha very funny ya know you missed me. Besides i can't abandoned my bud can i?"

he grinned causing Lloyd to blush some Colette noticing looking down some. She was sure of it now Lloyd really cared about Zelos and Zelos seemed to feel the same way. It left her feeling a bit lonely but as long as it made her happy she was happy as well. Raine sighed feeling they both were hiding something as well.

"Kratos was spotted at Heimdall right? Then we should start there."

Presea murmured. Genis and Raine looked at eachother unsure.

"As much as i hate to admit it Presea's right...why don't you all go there and we will try to find Yuan who was last seen in Luin."

Raine offered the others.

"Alright sounds good to me."

Sheena admitted.

"Yeah i agree i want...to go see my dad...i want to make sure he's ok..."

Lloyd murmured. Zelos look at him and offered a smile.

"Don't worry bud we'll figure out what happened."

he told him.

"Thanks..."

Lloyd smiled.

"Actually i'll go with Raine and Genis."

Colette told Lloyd.

"Oh Colette are you sure?"

Lloyd questioned.

"Yeah besides it will be nice to travel with other people."

"Suit yourself. Lloyd...Presea...Jerk face...lets go..."

Sheena told everyone.

"Right!"

"Ok."

"Hey!"

Zelos exclaimed at his so called nickname. Lloyd, Sheena and Presea started to leave getting on the reihards they had.

"Wait for me!"

Zelos cried and hurried getting on the one with Presea since Sheena called dibs riding with Lloyd. It was obvious Sheena had a thing for Lloyd and everyone knew it too. He was envious though her getting to wrap her arms around Lloyd.

"Dad..."

Lloyd murmured worried as they flew through the sky. He was trembling scared at the thought of what could possibly happen.

"Don't get so been out of shape! I'm sure he's fine!"

Sheena attempted to cheer Lloyd up. Lloyd nodded trying to smile through the chosen could tell it wasn't helping much. It didn't take long at all before they were at Heimdall a familiar scene with the buildings torn apart just like when the tower of salvation colapsed.

"DAD!"

he called out seeing Kratos with his sword out covered in blood. More of it was splattered across the ground leaving dead elven bodies along with desian corpses. Lloyd leaped off the Reihard and hurried over to Kratos as fast as he could gasping as his blade went into his shoulder causing him to cry out in pain.

"LLOYD!"

everyone cried and watching as Lloyd held his arm. Everything started to get blurry the wound being deep and felt himself slipping away. He was surprised he didn't hit the ground but found Zelos holding him.

"I gotcha..."

Zelos told him.

"Ugh if only Raine were here she could use her healing arts."

Sheena complained.

"No time we must act quickly..."

Presea murmured and ripped off part of her clothing and wrapped Lloyd's shoulder. Kratos didn't move from the spot as if frozen in time itself.

"Zelos carry Lloyd for us. I think it's safe to say Kratos is no longer himself."

she muttered. He nodded and hoisted Lloyd on his back. He blushed some feeling the brunet's warm breath on his neck. It wasn't long before the heard the sound of more Reihards's above them.

"LLOYD!"

Genis cried upset and landed going over to him.

"What happened!? Is he ok!?"

he asked frowning.

"Kratos's sword got in his arm when he went to talk with him..."

Presea murmured. Raine landed along with Colette. She could see how worried she was and nodded Collete quickly going over to Lloyd.

"Lloyd!"

she whimpered him starting to awaken some. He winced feeling the sharp pain in his arm.

"Professor!"

Collete urged her as Raine got up and raised her staff using her healing artes on the wound.

"That's the best i can do. It's pretty deep."

she murmured. A Rehiard struggling behind finally landed it being Yuan.

"Kratos!" he exclaimed running towards him before stopping feeling a powerful aura.

"...This from the exphere's..."

Yuan murmured.

"That's impossible!"

lloyd cried before wincing.

"...Take it easy..."

Zelos murmured causing Lloyd to blush some embarrassed. He didn't mean to worry him. He winced feeling even more pain the exsphere on his hand acting strange.

"Lloyd!?"

Zelos cried as he screamed and pushed Zelos away being engulfed by a light. Everyone gasped not sure what was going on.

"THE EXSPHERE! LLOYD REMOVE IT NOW!"

Yuan yelled. Lloyd attempted to remove it but found himself unable to move being pulled up into the sky.

LLOYD!"

Zelos and Colette both cried using their wings flying after him. They streatched out their arms to him before his eyes went blank him pointing his sword towards them.

"What just happened!?"

Raine questioned not understanding the situation.

"...The exsphere's...returned...even though they are lifeless beings...they have a will of their own...and that is to not dissapear...they have taken over their hosts bodies..." "all they know is sadness and loliness...and why is that?"

Yuan questioned.

"...Because of those that use them and create them..."

Presea murmured frowning.

"BUT THEN! How do we stop them!?"

Genis questioned.

"...That is something even i do not know..."

Yuan admitted with a sigh.

"THAT CAN"T BE! LLOYD!"

Sheena cried and tried to summon Origin before Yuan grasped a hold of her wrist.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO!"

she yelled.

"It won't work...this isn't something Origin's power can fix..."

he told her.

"...No...that..that just can't be..."

she cried falling to her knees.

"THINK YUAN! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO!"

Zelos yelled shaking. Colette noticed and looked back at Lloyd. She felt just as helpless wanting to support him and save the person she cared about most.

"...There is one thing...but it will require going on a dangerous journey..."

Yuan admitted crossing his arms.

"NAME IT I"LL DO IT!"

Zelos shouted not able to contain his emotions.

"Zelos..."

Sheena murmured seeing the determined look in his eyes. Presea gasped seeing Lloyd was begining to dissapear into some sort of void.

"LLOYD NO!"

Colette cried before she screamed being shocked by a barrier falling to the ground.

"Colette Chan!"

Zelos exclaimed before narrowing his eyes. It was his turn. And he wasn't planning on losing. Zelos braced himself working through the pain being burned badly by the volts of energy and grabbed a hold of Lloyd wrapping his arms around him as best as he could.

"Stay with me lloyd!"

he exclaimed tightening his grip as the light from Zelos's exsphere engulfed them both finding them self in complete darkness.

Chapter 2- Important person

Lloyd found himself falling through the dark. Unable to see anything or hearing anything silence everywhere.

{What have i been doing}

he questioned to himself.

{Has everything i've done been a waste of time? Collecting the exspheres...defeating Mithos...was it all in vain?}

Lloyd wondered.

"Lloyd!"

he heard Colette's soft angelic voice.

"Lloyd..."

he heard Genis's and Raine's voice which always meant trouble.

"Lloyd..."

Sheena's voice rang out like a soft chime.

"LLOYD!"

Presea's voice was heard it powerful and strong even for a girl.

"Lloyd..."

"Kratos..."

Lloyd murmured hearing his father's voice.

"Bud..."

he gasped hearing the one voice he had been searching for and reached out.

"Zelos..."

Lloyd murmured a white light beginning to shine through the darkness a hand greeting his own along with blue eyes that could pierce through anything.

"...What are you-?..."

"I came to get you..."

he smiled and embraced Lloyd.

"...But why?...Everything i've done..." "It was meaningless..."

Lloyd frowned.

"What are you stupid?"

Zelos questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

Lloyd yelled angrily.

"You have people waiting for you..."

Zelos told him before they were surrounded by a bright light and found themselves both laying in bed at Altessa's house. Everyone was there including Kratos who was still possessed by his exsphere. Lloyd awoke Zelos still asleep a wonderful aroma in the air which made Lloyd's mouth water. He left the room and found Colette sitting by the fire Raine brushing her hair. He smiled lightly as Presea offered him some soup.

"Here you should eat."

she murmured.

"Thanks."

he smiled and gently took it from her tasting it.

"It's good!"

he exclaimed.

"...I made it..."

she murmured.

"Really? You've gotten better!" "Been taking lessons from Genis?"

"A few."

she admitted.

"...I wanted to learn how to cook..."

"Oh why?"

"...Cuz you seem happier when your eating." she admitted. Lloyd blushed some caught off guard.

"...You...wanted to cook for me?"

he questioned Presea nodded softly.

"I'm flattered. Though i'm Genis would be overjoyed if you made something like this for him!"

Presea smiled some.

"Quite possibly. But i made it for you."

"Well then i gladly accept it!"

Lloyd grinned as he started eating away. It was as if all his troubles melted away in a single bite of her stew.

"LLOYD COME OVER HERE!"

Genis exclaimed and waved him over by the window. Lloyd hurried over to Genis before noticing the outside.

"It's snowing!"

Genis beamed happily. Colette smiled and giggled. It was like old times where everything was so calm and peaceful back in Iselia their home. Raine smiled too as she watched the boys before there was a scream.

"That was Sheena's voice!"

Llloyd exclaimed and ran to the kitchen gasping seeing the smoke and fire. Sheena panicked trying to figure out what to do.

"WATER WE NEED WATER!"

Lloyd exclaimed and before Sheena could stop him the fire blew up in their face.

"Ow..."

Sheena coughed a bit of black smoke came from her mouth. Lloyd saw everything around him spinning before they both came around.

"Are you ok?!"

Lloyd asked her.

"I'm fine...just...used too much oil..."

Sheena blushed all flustered and looked at her burned omelet. She sulked at it's sorry state before she saw Lloyd take a bite of it him doing his best to choke it down.

"It's...delicious..."

he coughed. Sheena smiled some and laughed.

"Thank you."

she told him and kissed his cheek. Lloyd squeaked and turned red not expecting that.

"...You're welcome."

he told her. Colette frowned and got up and walked outside.

"Colette?"

Lloyd questioned and got up following her.

"That guy must have alot of people who care about him."

Altessa commented.

"He does..."

Raine murmured.

"But i wonder which one he cares about most..."

Altessa nodded softly.

Colette stared out into the night sky watching the snow flakes dance around. Lloyd stood next to her.

"Is everything ok?"

he asked her.

"Yeah why do you ask?"

"Cuz you've been quiet... You havn't really spoken or done much." "You sit around staring into space."

he murmured concerned. Colette offered a smile.

"Tell me...who is your important person?"

she asked him.

"That's easy. Everyone is!"

Lloyd grinned.

"I care about Colette, the professor, Genis, Presea, Sheena, Kratos, Regal, and Zelos."

he told her looking up at the starry sky. Colette looked at Lloyd's face as if trying to understand him.

"Yes of course. How silly."

she giggled.

"Lloyd cares about everyone..."

Collete smiled as he exchanged it with a grin. Zelos now awake watched from his window feeling a painful ache in his chest.

"Lloyd kun..."

he murmured before he shut the curtains. He walked into the livingroom and streatched up to the ceiling.

"MAN I"M STARVING! Don't we have anything to eat!?"

Zelos whined.

"I did make some omelettes if you want..."

Sheena muttered.

"HUNNY!"

Zelos beamed and gave her a hug before she punched him in his gut.

"You're disgusting!"

she spat and threw the omelette on his face.

"HOTTTT!"

he cried it still fresh from the pan and ran around his face turning blue once he got part of it in his mouth.

"I think she finally killed him."

Genis commented as Zelos fell over.

"No way! My cooking couldn't do that!"

Sheena spat. As if doubting herself she took a fork and started poking at his seemingly lifeless body. Lloyd and Collete came back in him glasping seeing Zelos.

"Hey! Can you breathe!?"

he asked and got some water. Zelos quickly grabbed it and chugged it down.

"PHEW! Man i thought i was a goner!"

he exclaimed and sighed relief.

"Colette Chan your the only one i can depend on!"

he exclaimed and hugged Colette nuzzling her. Lloyd for some reason started to feel annoyed and left. Raine and Presea both noticed while the others just rolled their eyes as the red head's stupid actions. Lloyd grabbed a bunch of the stew Presea made and started chowing down on it. Colette's words rang through his head over and over again.

"...Who is...my important person...?"

he questioned himself dropping his spoon and swallowed what was left in his mouth.

"Collete and Genis have been my best friends since we were little...even the professor..." "presea is a friend also...Sheena too...even Regal though he's gone away...Kratos is my father...who cares about me..." "...And Zelos..." he murmured pausing for a moment thinking about the Journey they went on for two years. The time they spend. Zelos was his very best friend wasn't he? But then why was he having these thoughts and feelings he should have had for Colette? He loved her didn't he? So why was it that every time he was lonely, sad or scared he wanted Zelos by his side?

"Something wrong bud?"

Zelos questioned going over to him.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Lloyd spat angrily.

"If you want to flirt with girls then do it away from me!"

Zelos looked surprised at his reaction.

"...Now why would you care about that?"

he questioned placing his hands on his hips.

"...UGH i dunno..."

Lloyd muttered aggravated.

"I just say you with Colette and Sheena...and I..."

"Lloyd...who is your important person?"

Zelos asked him softly taking Lloyd's face in his hand. The brunet looked at the red head's blue eyes unable to look away.

"...Zelos..."

he murmured softly.

"Say it again..."

Zelos told him.

"Zelos..."

he murmured as Zelos brough his lips to Lloyd's. Tears fell down the brunet's face as he kissed him back deeply and closed his eyes wrapping his arms around him. A hand grabbed Zelos it being Kratos's hand. Both boys pailed as the chosen was thrown across the room and out of the house.

"Lloyd..."

Kratos muttered his eyes turning a deadly shade of red. He looked as if he was going to beat Lloyd right then and there. Lloyd gasped first happy he'd snapped out of the trance he was under then terrified for being caught.

"Eheh...gotta go!"

Lloyd cried and hurried out the door. Kratos stopped and looked around noticing where he was calming down for just a minute but he was unable to stop twitching his eye. He followed them outside and grabbed a hold of Zelos.

"NOT THE FACE!"

Zelos cried before Kratos beat the stuffing out of him. Lloyd gasped seeing him getting beat up and went over to attempt to stop him.

Chapter 3- Mithos Returns

Zelos was in bed all bandaged up curtousy of Kratos. It was obvious to everyone he didn't appreciate their little display of was beaten afterwards Raine and Kratos both taking turns before Colette finally managed to get them to stop.

"Man...this bites...it was just a small kiss..."

Zelos whinned before sighing heavily.

"Never really did have much lucky though..."

he admitted and sat up remembering how his mother wished he had never been born. And again about he had betrayed everyone just to get his hands on the aionis rock from derris kharlan. But even after all that Lloyd still stood by him welcoming him back with open arms. It was then he realized no woman made him feel like Lloyd did. He was special. As he found himself lost in thought there was a knock on the door.

"COME IN!"

Zelos told them in a sing song voice before the door opened it being  
Kratos. He pailed not wanting to get hurt again.

"Not you!"

he exclaimed and hit under the covered. Kratos gave him a look and sighed  
heavily.

"Do you want to protect Lloyd?"

he asked him. It was a simple question though one Zelos feared to answer.  
He peaked out from under the covers.

"...That depends...will it maine my face...?"

he questioned hesitant to answer straight.

"Lloyd is in grave danger...his exsphere is special. He is the ulimate  
vessel in which they seek...and in order to stop them from taking over  
completly we must have the power of the Eternal book..."

"...I've heard about that..."

Zelos murmured pushing the covers aside.

"A powerful object which gave birth to the summon spirits and mana  
itself..." "Even the Eternal sword cannot compare to it..."

Kratos nodded.

"However...one cannot use the book without becomming one with it..." "If  
you lack the power to control it, it will consume you completly..." "Even  
so...would you risk it to save him?"

he asked with a serious expression. Zelos went silent as he sat and  
thought about it. He saw Lloyd's bright smile and thought about the times  
they shared together on their journey and even when they left to go out  
and hunt exsphere's. He understood more than anyone why Colette was ready  
to sacrifice herself all so he could live.

"Man! And here i thought you didn't like me!"

he grinned.

"I don't."

Kratos told him causing Zelos to fall over.

"Then why ask me this!?"

he exclaimed twitching his eye.

"Because...although i don't like it...I can see..that you care about my  
son very much."

he muttered.

"And only one person can do it..."

Kratos added before Lloyd came in.

"BREAKFAST TIME!"

he exclaimed.

"HURRAY!"

Zelos beamed and followed after him. Kratos sighed but smiled some. He  
couldn't help but be worried about what would soon happen to them.  
Everyone just stared at the burned eggs before them. Zelos poked at them  
with his fork. Poor Sheena was red in the face embaressed she failed once  
more at cooking eggs.

"This is bad."

Presea murmured.

"Really bad..."

Genis admitted staring at the plate before him. Colette attempted to eat  
it but winced at the horrid charcoal taste.

"ugh..."

she cried.

"Sheena you'll never be a wife if you can't cook!"

Zelos exclaimed before Sheena through the chair at him. He fell over  
dizzy Genis snickering.

"Serves you right!"

he laughed. Raine sighed knowing she couldn't do much better and looked  
out the window surprised it was pouring rain now. The weather had gotten  
very strange lately.

"Geesh the weather got all gloomy...this mood won't do at all!" "Come on  
lots of smiles! Laughs!...Though good food would help."

he admitted before Sheena stomped on him.

"MAKE IT YOURSELF NEXT TIME!"

she spat. Everyone cracked up laughing finding it funny before hearing  
chopping. Lloyd got up to see what it was surprised to see Kratos was in  
the kitchen in normal clothing wearing an apron cutting up vegitables.

"...Are you..."

Lloyd had trouble finishing his sentence as he continued to watch his  
father turn on several burners in the process of cooking. He stood their  
quietly before seeing the cut up vegies and broiled meat turn into a  
bunch of dishes.

"You can cook?"

he asked. Kratos looked a bit stunned having not even noticed Lloyd was  
there.

"Yes."

he answered him simply before taking a bunch of the dishes out to the  
table. Everyone gasped in surprise as Lloyd followed behind juggling the  
others. Wonderful aroma's filled the house even Altessa's tastebuds were  
getting excited. Lloyd was the first one to dig in stuffing his mouth  
full. Zelos watching not helping but feel slightly jelous. He wanted  
Lloyd to enjoy the things he made though cooking was not one of the  
chosen's strong points. He wasn't terribly but he wasn't good either.  
After Kratos finished cooking he went into a small bedroom and laid down  
tired.

"This food is amazing!"

Lloyd beamed as everyone nodded in agreement enjoying the meal infront of  
them.

"Zelos you try some too!"

he exclaimed and shoved a piece of tender deer meat in his mouth. Zelos  
squeaked before chewing it up and swallowed before he felt a bit sad.  
There was so much love and feeling put into the food Kratos had made for  
his only son.

"THAT"S IT!" "STARTING TOMORROW I AM GOING TO LEARN HOW TO COOK!"

Sheena exclaimed.

"ME TOO!"

Presea exclaimed. Colette squeaked and raised her hand high in the air.

"I won't lose!"

she beamed with a smile.

"Then i won't either!"

Zelos exclaimed and stood up laughing idiotically. Sheena got agrivated  
at him and slapped his mouth with one of her paper seals. He freaked out  
despratly trying to get it off. Lloyd sweatdropped and got up to go thank  
Kratos before seeing him laying down. He smiled softly, he'd never seen  
Kratos sleeping so peacefully before and took a blanket gently covering  
him up with it. It was then he noticed there was a locket on the floor.

"What's this?"

he questioned and picked it up. It was a golden locket with a very pretty  
out lining to it. Lloyd attempted to open it but he couldn't it being  
shut tight. He tried numerous times but his attempts were in vain nothing  
working and Lloyd soon finding himself out of breath.

"Geesh! What's with this thing!?"

he cried before he squeaked hearing Kratos stirring just a little. He  
figured he'd better quiet himself so he didn't awake Kratos. He placed  
the locket in his pocket and patted his pants a bit before going back out  
to the table.

"No way!"

he cried seeing the rest of the food had been polished off.

"Why didn't you save me some!?"

he complained.

"Please! You ate half already!"

Genis exclaimed. Presea smiled some Genis glared not liking the face  
Presea was smiling at Lloyd.

"So now that we've eaten."

Raine began.

"We should talk about our next step."

"About what to do about the exsphere's right?"

Sheena murmured. Raine nodded.

"The exsphere's were created by cruxis...one thing that hasn't been  
answered though is how derris kharlan came back..." "Kratos is here...so  
why is that?"

Lloyd questioned.

"More importantly what is causing them to act this way?"

Genis added.

"...It may be the imbalence of mana..."

Yuan commented comming in.

"...What do you mean?"

Lloyd asked him standing up.

"Settle down."

Yuan told them.

"The world is still very young. And the tree is small. There is not  
enough Mana to go around and so it is looking for another source the mana  
within the exspheres that was absorbed from the humans..."

he explained. Presea frowned becomming aprehensive and held on to the  
exsphere she had attached to her chest and shook some. Genis noticed and  
went to comfort her but instead she decided to hold onto Lloyd who was on  
the otherside of her.

"Presea..."

Lloyd murmured and gently hugged her in return. It must have been so  
scary for her to hear all of this.

"Another thing. The Exsphere's that were destroyed have also come  
back...and i think you know what that means..."

Yuan told them. Genis's eyes widened.

"...It can't be..."

he exclaimed. Yuan nodded his head. Colette gasped too. She remembered  
what happened the last time Mithos had taken control. She still had her  
cruxis crystal which scared her to think her heart might be taken again.

"No need to worry my hunnies! I'll take care of you!3"

Zelos exclaimed after ripping off the seal. But there was no response as  
Lloyd left the house and dashed passed Yuan.

"...Arn't you going over him?"

Presea asked Zelos. Everyone began to stare at him.

"Now why would i do that?"

he asked him. After even more silence he smirked.

"Fine Fine i'll take a look."

he told them and left following him. He haulted when he found Lloyd at  
the sappling. His whole body was trembling as the sappling had turned  
completly black.

"...The tree..."

Lloyd murmured in disbelief.

"We took such good care of it...but..."

tears started to flow from Lloyd's eyes and pounded the ground with his  
fist in frusteration. It was then he felt a warmth surround him and  
stopped shaking Zelos holding him in his arms.

"We will save the tree together..."

Zelos told Lloyd. Lloyd was silent before he nodded and placed his hand  
on the red head's.

{Such fools...you really think you can save it...?}

a voice rang out it being very familar.

"It can't be!"

Lloyd exclaimed before they were surrounded by exphere's that turned into  
angels.

"No!"

Zelos cried before a huge explosion occured blasting the two apart.

"DAMN IT!"

Lloyd spat and drew his sword slicing at the Angels cutting down the ones  
that attacked them. Zelos leaped up and took out at least five in a  
swirling motion. But it was useless no matter how many they took out more  
angels appeared to take their place. One exsphere that was diffrent from  
all the others took form transforming into Yggrasil.

"MITHOS!"

Lloyd yelled angrily. Yggrasil only smirked amused.

"How interesting that i'd be given another chance at acheving my dream of  
a new world...and that you my Shadow would once again confront me..."

he muttered. He then looked over at Zelos and scoffed before he looked at  
Lloyd.

"Unfortunatly for you...i am not the one you should be worrying about..."

he told him before he dissapeared along with the Angels.

"Any idea what that was about?"

Zelos questioned.

"...None..."

Lloyd admitted upset before he felt a surge of pain in his chest. Zelos  
quickly caught him.

"Take it easy bud..."

he murmured wondering what was wrong. He took him back and placed him in  
the bed where he slept and sat down next him. Gently he pushed the  
brunets hair out of his face him being unconcious. He figured what was  
going must be connected to the Eternal book Kratos had mentioned. It was  
his turn to protect Lloyd just as he had done for him.

"...Are you ready to go?"

Kratos asked him standing in the door way.

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

Zelos smiled some and walked past Kratos. Kratos took one more look at  
Lloyd before he followed Zelos into the darkness it still pouring down  
rain. Sheena woke up from sleeping and followed them huffing and puffing  
doing her best to catch up.

"ZELOS!"

she yelled out into the night. Zelos came to a hault Kratos continuing to  
walk ahead of them.

"...What is it you are exactly trying to accomplish!?"

she asked him tightning her fists.

"Just taking a midnight scroll in the rain!"

he grinned spinning around playfully.

"ZELOS!"

she snapped causing him to stop.

"My so serious..." "Fine..i'll tell you what i'm doing..." "I'm  
protecting...my most important person."

he told her with a serious face. Sheena went silent and looked down. She  
wasn't very good with hiding her emotions tightning her fists more.

"...It's true then...Zelos...you're in love with Lloyd...arn't you?"

she asked him with a stern face.

"well that's not completly false i suppose."

he smirked as the wind blew against him the rain still pouring down hard.

"You are not the only one who cares about him..."

Sheena cried as tears fell down her face.

"Don't keep things from us! Arn't we a team!?"

she exclaimed upset.

"...Some things can't be done together."

Zelos told her.

"Don't give me that!"

she spat angrily.

"Only one person can save Lloyd."

the red head told her before leaving.

"I refuse to believe that..."

Sheena murmured as lightining stuck across the sky.

Chapter 4- Countdown

Presea sat beside Lloyd holding his hand as he breathed heavily. He was  
sweating and his forehead burned terribly. Colette came in with a wet  
washcloth and placed it on his forehead.

"...Has his condition improved any?"

Raine asked comming in the room.

"No..."

Presea murmured it now being the morning. The rain had finally cleared up  
but now it was very windy outside hard to do much of anything. Sheena  
came inside with a basket full of herbs and started grinding them up to  
make some herbal tea. Luckilly she had learned alot of natural medicine's  
in Mizuho growing up. Genis was pacing back and forth worried and scared  
since Lloyd hadn't gotten any better.

"Professor!"

Colette cried noticing Lloyd's key crest was broken the exsphere sucking  
out nurishment from his body. Raine quickly hurried over and looked at it  
gasping seeing the blue from the exsphere was gone and his veins with  
blowing blue from where the parasite had latched onto him.

"This is-!"

Raine was cut off when Lloyd screamed out in agony.

"Lloyd!"

everyone cried Genis hurrying inside too. But it was too late Lloyd  
passing out from the pain.

"Angel Toxicosis..."

Raine murmured feeling sick to her stomach.

"...Just like Colette..."

Genis murmured.

"Lloyd!"

Colette cried and grabbed his other hand.

"...Nee-San...what do we do...?"

Genis asked her feeling helpess unable to do a thing.

"Pray..."

Raine told him.

"And believe in Lloyd..."

"Damn it..."

Genis muttered.

"We're leaving! We're going to go to where Zelos and Kratos have  
gone..."

Sheena told them placing the medicine herbs in a small sack.

"They left?"

Presea questioned and stood up.

"Where did they go!?"

she demanded to know.

"They left towards the other worldly gate..."

Sheena told them. Presea got up and ran out the door followed by Colette.

"EXCUSE US!"

they exclaimed and ran over Sheena not meaning to. Sheena made a face and  
slowly got back up.

"Wait for me!"

she exclaimed and followed after them. Raine sighed and walked out of the  
house Altessa seeing them off. Yuan followed behind her ready to take on  
whatever challenge awaited them carrying Lloyd on his back. They couldn't  
leave him behind expecially if he was wanted for a vessel.

meanwhile...

"...The other worldly gate huh?..."

Zelos murmured staring at the ruin.

"The world are together...but this will take us to another world  
entirely...one that only exsists beyond space and time..."

"...And that would be?"

Zelos gave him a look. He wondered if Kratos had lost his mind. Perhaps  
living 4,000 years would do that to a person. Kratos revealed his wings  
as a magic circle surrounded his feet and held out his sword muttering  
something in the angelic language, the stones glowed brightly a soft  
green as a door began materializing before their very eyes. Zelos's eyes  
widened watching before in the corner of his eye he saw everyone had  
followed them.

"Well i guess it can't be helped!"

he exclaimed and turned towards them.

"So who wants to go to-say what is this place called anyways?"

"Derris Kharlan transformed once the world were reunited...it became a  
world of it's own known as Symphonia..."

Kratos told them.

"Hmph sounds good to me." Zelos winked before Sheena hit him over the  
head.

"Enough goofing off! We're comming to!"

she exclaimed as the door began to open slowly.

"We must hurry...Lloyd doesn't have much time..."

Kratos told everyone causing them all to go silent their faces covered  
with worry.

"Soon...Lloyd won't wake up..."

Yuan told them.

"Like the chosen before he will die and be taken as a vessel for the  
exsphere's master..."

"And just who is this master?"

Sheena asked him.

"He has no name."

Kratos answered before the gateway was fully opened. Not having any more  
hesitation everyone entered the door it closing behind them. Soon they  
found themselves in an entirely diffrent world.

End- Sylvarant&Tethe'alla

Enter- Symphonia

Chapter five- Memories

"This is..."

Sheena began as she looked around confused. Her village of Mizuho was  
nearby and the tower of salvation was in the middle. All of the summon  
spirits were waundering around as well each having their own temple  
though small. The grass was green and plants were plentiful on one side  
while in the other was a big city. The eternal sword was displayed as  
well and a huge kharlan tree stood above it all.

"I feel like im looking into a mirror..."

Colette murmured.

"Symphonia...the world that was created when the two world merged..."  
"This is everything that made the birth of that world possible..."

Yuan told them.

"Amazing! Simply amazing!"

Raine beamed happily.

"Ugh oh..."

Genis pailed thinking about it. Zelos sighed some everything around him  
reminded him too much of everything he had done to hurt everyone in the  
begining before he realised they were more than just strangers. He slowly  
walked over to Lloyd was Yuan laid him down everyone settting up camp  
from now it being night where they were.

"Lloyd kun...can you hear me?"

he asked him sitting next to him. Lloyd slowly opened his eyes but he  
didn't look well at all. His normally red cheeks were pale and his  
beautiful shimmering hazel eyes were dull. Zelos's eyes widened as tears  
fell down his face and placed his head on Lloyd's and gently held him as  
he wept. Seeing Lloyd so sick and lifeless was too painful.

Raine and Yuan worked on setting a fire her blowing the little flame  
getting it started up. Yuan nodded in aproval before looking over at  
Kratos who was away from the came a bit just staring into the night.  
Sheena was working on catching some fish Genis helping her.

"GAH!"

Genis cried being pulled into the river nearby and coughed as he stepped  
out soaking wet. Sheena giggled picking out a fish trapped in his shirt.

"Presea! Did you see that!?"

he beamed and waved to her. Presea offered a smile working on gathering  
drinking water from a small water fall. She figured Lloyd could probably  
use some. Raine got went to go check on Lloyd finding the chosen already  
asleep next to him with his tear stained face.

"Lloyd..."

Raine murmured and sat dowm next to him gently stroking his hair seeing  
he barely was concious. Colette slowly walked over as well and started  
tearing up just looking at him.

"Professor..."

she sniffed before Raine got up and held her as she cried.

Yuan sighed and walked over to Kratos.

"If you worry too much you'll get wrinkles."

he teased.

"Forgive me if i don't laugh..."

Kratos told him.

"...Are you scared?"

"...Yes...putting all my faith...in that man isn't exactly  
comforting..."

"I don't blame you...Tethe'alla's chosen is flaky...but he cares about  
Lloyd..."

Yuan murmured.

"I don't think he'll have what it takes to control the Eternal book's  
power..."

"Does any of us?"

Yuan questioned him.

"...I don't want to lose him..."

Kratos admitted at last his whole body trembling.

"You won't."

Yuan assured him. Kratos frowned and looked up at the sky. He pictured  
Lloyd on his back as they watched the stars together Lloyd laughing and  
smiling as he reached up for the shimmering lights.

"Daddy will you bring me a star one day!?"

Lloyd asked him excitedly.

"Do you want one?"

Kratos asked in return.

"Yeah!"

the five year old answered excitedly. Kratos smiled and laughed at him.

"I can't promise you that i can get one."

"Aw..."

he frowned.

"But Daddy can promise you this...he'll protect you forever..."

Kratos told Lloyd. Lloyd smiled and nodded before Anna waved them over  
happily Kratos running over to her Lloyd holding onto his neck laughing.  
Kratos then came back to reality.

"I will not break my promise."

he told Yuan and walked over to where Presea was. She gingerly gave him  
the canteen and watched him go over to Lloyd. He slowly sat him up and  
poured the water into his mouth only a small amount at a time.

"HEY! Food's ready!"

Genis called trying to dry himself off by the fire. He sneezed some as  
Sheena lined up the fish they caught on sticks in the fire letting them  
cook. Presea came over watching them cook.

"...Genis..."

she began.

"What is it Presea!?"

he exclaimed and got all nervous blushing some in response.

"We all met because of Lloyd didn't we?" "Our worlds came together  
because he felt so strongly about rescuing Colette..."

"Well yeah! That was the main reason why we traveled to Tethe'alla!"

he admitted.

"...He freed me...he gave me back my heart..."

Presea murmured.

"Not only that but he gave me something else..." "Hope..."

"Presea..."

"I want to give Lloyd back his own heart that he spend so much energy  
into helping all of us!"

she cried tears comming to her eyes. She remembered opening her eyes  
again for the first time seeing Lloyd and her new key crest. How she  
blamed herself for what had happened and Lloyd's strong yet gently hand  
on her shoulders comforting her.

"It wasn't your fault it was Cruxis!"

Lloyd's voice echoed in her head.

"I also want to give Lloyd back his smile."

Colette murmured gently breaking off from Raine. Raine smiled and nodded.

"He helped me realise my life was worth living and that no life should be  
sacrificed meaninglessy..."

she smiled gently.

"I love him."

she admitted holding onto the pendant Lloyd gave her so long ago.

"Me too." "He's my precious Student."

Raine smiled.

"Me three!"

Sheena grinned happily.

"He believed in me when no one else did..." "He helped me overcome Volt  
with Corrine's help..."

she murmured taking out the bell and looking at it softly.

"..I...I also care for Lloyd..."

Presea admitted.

"I... want to protect him!"

"Presea!"

Genis cried not beleving that upset slightly. No more like morified  
probably.

"Enough! It's chow time!"

Zelos exclaimed awake now. Everyone just looked at him.

"What!?"

Zelos exclaimed getting creeped out his stomach growling afterwards.

"Eheh."

Sheena sighed and handed him a fish. Zelos happily took it munching down  
on it. He hid it well but he was worried sick too.

"...Ate too much..."

Zelos squeaked turning blue and hurried away from everyone else throwing  
up shaking. He heard footsteps behind him and turned around seeing Lloyd  
and gasped seeing his eyes were completly gone. He looked just like  
Colette when her heart was taken from her.

"...I'm sorry..."

he murmured and walked over gently holding him in his arms. The moonlight  
shone on them it reflecting off the waterfall nearby. He took him away  
from the others into the quiet forest a soft breeze blowing against them.  
They sat down both looking at the sky. Zelos whistled softly looking at  
the tower of salvation.

"...We've been through alot together havn't we bud?"

he question not expecting an answer back.

"...It's time...i told you...my true feelings..."

he murmured seriously and looked at Lloyd nothing but earnest eyes gazing  
at him. Lloyd did not look back or respond.

"I miss your warmth on those cold nights...that smile of yours that was  
sincer and fun...those beautiful brown hazel eyes full of life...full of  
truth..." "I long for your voice the same one that saved me from  
destruction..." "...Your scent...that's so familar and welcomming..."

Zelos bit his lip as he trembled.

"...I love you Lloyd...and i will do whatever it takes to save you..."

he told him. He remembered how when they would camp the brunet would  
sleep halfway off his matress drooling or when they were awake walk  
together through the trails, sharing meals together and even the not so  
fun times.

"DAMN IT! I really thought a heart filled confession would work!"

Zelos exclaimed and frowned sighing heavily. He snapped his fingers  
infront of Lloyd, shook him and punched him gasping accidently giving him  
quite the shinner. He paused then thought of something else he could do.  
He looked both ways before deciding to waunder into the dangers zone.  
What could Lloyd do? He was a living doll practically poor guy. So Zelos  
figured hey! go for it! He slowly took off Lloyd's shirt and then started  
at his pants. Once they were almost off Sheena caught them in the act.

"Here i was worried sick about where you guys went...and i catch you  
about to take advantage of poir unconcious Lloyd!"

"WAIT NO SHEENA I CAN EXPLAIN!"

Zelos cried.

"EXPLAIN IT IN HELL!"

Sheena roared and kicked Zelos into the air and them sent him flying far  
back into the woods.

"GO MOLESTE YOURSELF!"

she screamed before seeing Lloyd in his boxers. She gulped as temptation  
overcame her seeing his bare chest for all the world to see. The sweat  
dripping off his skin was a bit much as the purple haired chick started  
to feel her face redden.

"Maybe just touching it would be ok..."

she thought eyeying his torso.

"SHEENA!"

Presea exclaimed catching her ontop of Lloyd holding her in hands with a  
theatning glare.

"Presea!"

Sheena cried her face turning red.

"...How much did you see exactly?"

she questioned.

"Enough..."

Presea muttered dissapointed at Sheena's self control noticing Sheena was  
missing half her clothes. Yuan and Kratos came into the woods to check  
out the comotion. Kratos turned blue noticing the strange atmosphere with  
son exposed vunerable.

"Wow Sheena i had no idea you were THAT kinda girl!"

Yuan getting excited before he was punched in the gut by Kratos who was  
speechless at the moment. Tired of being left out Raine came to the scene  
and her anger peaked as she used her magic to send Sheena flying along  
with the guys unfortunatly her persishion was off and Lloyd also soared  
through the air.

"Uh oh..."

Presea murmured.

"Nee san!"

Genis cried getting there just as she sent everyone away. Zelos was not  
too far away dizzy hanging from a tree gasping as he was soon smashed  
against Sheena's breasts and Lloyd's crotch best of both worlds.

"JACK POT!"

he beamed before the tree broke everyone toppled over eachother. It was a  
very chilly night as most of the gang's clothes went missing due to the  
fat they had not only stripped parashally but there was a monkey who  
enjoyed stealing unmentionables.

"WHERE DID MY CONDOMS GO!?"

Zelos cried noticing his pockets were empty. Oh yes this memory would  
last a lifetime. Collete sulked as even though her clothes were taken by  
the monkey too there was nothing to see.

-Colette had obtained the title washboard!

Sheena has obtained the Title- WOW!

Chapter Six- Chosen

It was a long morning after last night. Kratos had forgotten about the  
monkey which lived in the forest so the warning came a bit late. Luckilly  
everyone had their clothing back Sheena and Zelos walking behind everyone  
too scared to get near Kratos seeing as he was unhappy about last nights  
predicamint.

"So where are we headed next?"

Raine asked Yuan. Yuan took out a map and looked at it closely.

"It's a city of waterfalls. It is filled with plant life...in order to  
reach the Eternal book we must first gather items that will unlock the  
pathway..." "This is so no one may use the book whom is not worth or to  
prevent it from falling into the wrong hands."

"What items do we need exactly?"

Colette questioned.

"Sphere's similar to the summon spirits powers."

Kratos told her.

"Water, Earth, Fire, Lightning, Air, Darkness and light."

"How do we obtain them?"

Genis questioned curious.

"By going through Trials diffrent from just defeating the summon  
spirits."

Yuan chimmed in.

"Interesting..."

Sheena murmured before squeaking when Kratos shot her a glare, Obviously  
he hadn't forgotten about last night. Zelos was still sulking upset about  
losing something but it wasn't condoms like he mentioned. It was a  
picture of Lloyd and him. He sighed heavily continuing to walk seeing  
Kratos holding Lloyd helping him walk as he did Colette so many years  
ago.

"HEY! I have a question!"

Zelos exclaimed. Everyone stopped and looked at him.

"What are these trials?! And Which one is first!?"

he asked.

"Each one differs..."

Yuan told him simply.

"We currently are seeking the one with water."

Genis sighed heavily.

"I'd have thought that was obvious..."

"Shut it brat..."

Zelos muttered both of them begining to growl at each other.

"Is a pact involved?"

Colette asked with a smile.

"No ." "Sylvarant and Tethe'alla's chosen are required." "You both will  
take on the task of becomming the user of the Eternal book. Whomever its  
feelings reach and prove themselves worthy will then become it's master."

Kratos told them.

"...Once again we'll be putting our faith in the Chosen..."

Raine murmured.

"Is that really ok Nee-San?"

Genis questioned.

"Zelos...or Colette...only one of them can save Lloyd..."

Sheena murmured thinking to herself. Colette and Zelos both looked at one  
another walking in silence. Presea tightened her fist wanting to help him  
too. Suddenly a bright light appeared before them it being Ydggrasil.  
Beside him stood another catching everyone off guard. It was Lloyd right  
there with him but at the same time it wasn't him.

"Are you surprised?" Yggrasil questioned them.

"Mithos! What have you done with Lloyd!?"

Genis cried before Yggrasil transformed into a child.

"Nothing. This Lloyd was created from the mother of all exphere's the  
angulus project."

he explained.

"And they've created their own leader in Lloyd's image." "Slowly it's  
feeding life off of him and soon this will become the true Lloyd and  
yours will only be a mere puppet..."

he laughed. The other Lloyd stepped foward and pointed his sword towards  
them.

"You humans used and abused us! Lonely we cried out in pain! Nothing else  
came...then as if our feelings and lives didn't matter we were cast aside  
and destroyed...!"

Presea gasped frowning remembering when Lloyd took her to the Toize mines  
and she heard the voices of the exsphere's and felt their pain and  
lonliness.

"But countless lives were lost to those stones! How could we allow them  
to exsist!?"

Zelos exclaimed.

"Yet you choose to allow some to exsist and not others?"

the other Lloys questioned with anger filled eyes looking at Zelos's  
cruxis crystal and Colette's, Genis and Lloyd's.

"At least in the age of lifeless beings we would have had a purpose for  
our creation...you think we enjoyed sucking the life from people!? Do  
you think i enjoyed draining Anna's life away!?"

he spat tears comming to his eyes.

"I hated it...we all hated it...but we wanted someone to give us purpose  
and obviously Lloyd cannot do that...but Mithos can..."

he told them.

"Why betray us now!? You helped us all throughout our journey!"

Sheena cried.

"I did...but no longer...i will take over my hosts body...and change the  
world...we will have a place in it..."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!"

Zelos yelled and unsheathed his dagger and ran at the other Lloyd filled  
with rage before screaming as he was sent back hard being blasted with a  
massive volt of energy. He hit a tree gasping coughing up blood going  
unconcious covered with burns on his body.

"ZELOS!"

Sheena exclaimed and narrowed her eyes seals surrounding her.


End file.
